


skinwalker

by luciole_etoile



Series: a series of unfortunate events [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: College AU, Human AU, M/M, Paranormal, Skinwalkers - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, roommate au, this is just really self-indulgent bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciole_etoile/pseuds/luciole_etoile
Summary: Error confronts Ink based off of a series of mishaps that have happened between them. Things aren't quite as planned, but he can't exactly say he's disappointed.





	skinwalker

**Author's Note:**

> haha piss

"Have we met before?"

Ink stills, his hand over the doorknob. He's going to be more than five minutes late to class if he indulges in another conversation with Error. "We're roomies, remember?" He chirps, punctuating the uncomfortable silence after his question with a little chuckle. Error doesn't respond, staring at him from the couch.

"I've been rooming with you for... what, a few months now? I can't believe you forgot lil ol me."

"Don't you remember last night? When I forgot my keys on the counter and you had to come and unlock the door for me at like... three or four in the morning?"

Ink doesn't really remember much said from last night. He's always had trouble remembering things.

"You're not really human, are you?" Error continues, his voice growing dark. "You don't feel like it. You feel like something unnatural and dangerous." Ink titters, twisting open the doorknob.

"Flattering of you to say that, roomie! I always like to think of myself as a powerful person."

"You're a skinwalker."

Ink chokes, slapping a hand over his mouth to muffle the laugh clawing it's way out of his throat. Oh God, Error really is crazier than Nightmare told him. "Really? I had no idea!"

Ink can practically hear Error listing things off of his fingers. He wonders if those bright ass band-aids he got him are still there. "You only come home at unholy hours. Sometimes you come home wearing different clothes than before. People go missing at the same time you leave for work. You're always weirdly vague and you never tell me anything."

"Maybe I just like my privacy." Ink rebukes, finally turning around from where he's been hiding his face. Error has been standing right behind him. He didn't even hear him get up. Error glares down at Ink, especially intimidating with the fact that all the lights are off. Ink stares at a stain on Error's sweater, wondering if it's syrup or ketchup, because he can't exactly see well. A hand strikes the air beside his head, planting itself on the door. The force behind it moves a few strands of hair on his head. "You missed." Ink cheerfully taunts. Error ignores him, staring at the blotch on Ink's jaw.

A calloused thumb runs over his skin, warm and rough and unexpected ~~, but always welcome.~~ Ink's voice dies in his throat. "You're everywhere I see." Error murmurs, tilting Ink's face here and there. "In the windows. In a stranger's smile. In my room."

He leans in, intense and passionate yet so still, focused entirely on him. Ink. "Who are you?" His eyebrows are pinched together in frustration, as if he were staring down at a jigsaw puzzle.

Ink reaches up to Error's face. Slowly, so he can react accordingly, and a rush of adrenaline races through his veins when he touches Error's cheek. He feels the structure of his cheekbone beneath hot flesh, and notes distantly that Error trembles beneath his fingers.

"I'm Ink." He eventually answers, brown eyes flicking from Error's parted lips to his reflection in his roommate's glasses. "And I'm your roommate." He taps Error's nose, and the spell is broken.

From further down the hall, Ink hears the sound of cars racing on the street, through the open window in his room.

"I'm late!" He exclaims in mock surprise, staring over at the clock that's over Error's shoulder. "Gotta go!" He yanks open the door and runs out to his car, leaving his keys on the counter. Error sighs, dragging a hand down his face. His entire body is shaking.

He laughs to himself, drunk on the scent of Ink's stolen shampoo. "What the _fuck_."


End file.
